Experimental Love
by FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252
Summary: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 and the Creative Labs Team join together to wreak havoc on Fire Emblem couplings.I hope you like it, Sorry it took so long...heh heh....Enjoy!
1. Experiment 1

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!

Draknal: Get on with it...

Sharn:...

K-G forever: Please...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Okay, okay...geeeeeeez

xZero84x: Whatever...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Well whatever, My specially chosen characters from FIRE EMBLEMare Ninian and LYN(for some of you out there)...

Sandoshi:YAY!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Oh...yeah, about the creative Lab team...I meant I was going to INCLUDE my participants in my fic...so sorry for the confusion...

Sharn: Okay then...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Sharn, will you do the honors...?

Sharn: BRING IN THE PRISONERS!

Xzero84x?

Sandoshi and montblancerk drag in a screaming Eliwood and a confused Rath

Sharn: ADMINISTER THE POTION!

Sandoshi walks up to Ninian and sticks a needle in her backside, and slowly injects the potion. Ninian feels a slight sting and lets out a small yelp. Suddenly, a drunken look of pure joy was plastered on her face. Sandoshi did the same to Lyn. Lyn stumbles and falls on top of xzero84x. Xzero84x screams for her life as Sandishi tears Lyn off of her.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Have fun you guys...

Sharn and K-G Forever Push Eliwood, Rath, a nearly dizzy Ninian, and a googly-eyed Lyn out two separate doors.

_Slam_

_click_...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Sandoshi you did give them the right potion...right?

Sandoshi: I don't know...

Sharn: Oh, boy...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: What color was the potion?

Sandoshi: purple...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: YOU FOOOOL!

Sandoshi:frightened What?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:very stressful THAT WAS THE NEW FORMULA FOR INCREASING FEMALE HORMONES!

Everyone's eyesarebulging...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:care free ah well...ON WITH THE SHOW...uh...STORY!

* * *

Results: Eliwood and Ninian

Eliwood and Ninian found themselves in one of castle Ostia's guest rooms. Eliwood quickly judged by the indecent sounds he heard, that Hector and Florina were next door. Ninian looked around in confusion. Eliwood was scared about being in the same room as the one he loved. "This is...fine..." Ninian said in a shy, yet confused tone. Eliwood was still stuck on the thought of having Ninian in the same room. "Yeah..." he said in a frightened tone. He felt something in his pants. It was like a stick poking at him. He looked down and nearly screamed. His _rubber band_ was now a _tree _standing on end. He bent over trying to hide it.

Too late...

Ninian noticed Eliwoods sudden gesture and glanced his way. She saw his _tree_ and that's when it hit her. That same drunken look of pure joy was slapped upon her face. But this time, Eliwood noticed the _lust_ in her eyes. "What are you hiding...?" She said with a wide smile. A thousand excuses raced through Eliwood's head. "Uh...um..." Eliwood moaned. "A _BANANA_, YEAH that's it...I was SO hungry on the way to the lab, so I brought some fruit for my troubles...heh, heh, heh..." Eliwood lied terribly. Ninian was on to him. "OOH, I'm hungry too..." She said, rubbing her stomach. She then gave him a seductive look. "Can I have a _bite_?" she asked in a seductive tone. Eliwood's face turned dark red at this. Ninian looked down with a drooling mouth. _This is going to be a long day..._ Eliwood said. He looked out the window to his left.

_I mean night_...

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 turns off a wide screen tv that had captured Eliwood and Ninian... 

Sharn: That was...weird

Fiora: I'll say...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Where'd you come from!

Fiora: uh...internet?

Sharn:whistling

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Sharn...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Hmmm, I wonder what Hector was doing with Florina anyway...

K-G Forever: Do you really want to know?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:...Yes...

K-G Forever: YOU PERVERT!

* * *

Results: Rath and Lyn

Lyn and Rath found there selves in a pastry bar. He showed Lyn over to the table with the donuts. Her eyes lit up when she saw her favorite kind. Ironically, it was also Raths. they both grabbed for the same donut. After fighting over it, they ended up squishing the filling out and getting it all over their fingers.

Lyn playfully glomped a lump of cream filling right on Rath's nose. Rath tried licking it off, but his tongue just wasn't long enough.

He grabbed a big chunk of a different donut and smashed it in Lyn's face. After trading off smashing each other in the face with donut goo, they ended up wrestling over the last, unsmashed pastry. Of course, they ultimately ended up smushing it. "Hey, I like that frosting!" Rath laughed as Lyn took a big scoop of frosting off one of the smushed donut remains.He grabbed her hand before she could get the frosting to her lips, and shoved her fingers in his mouth. Lyn jerked her hand away and licked off the remaining frosting.

"You putz, that was mine!" she chuckled. Suddenly, both of them were struck by a very strange sensation. It was a sensation that sent their libido's soaring from one to 1,000,000 in less than a second. "Oh, shoot..." Rath said as he took a series deep breaths.

"Rath...why do I feel this sudden urge to... _play_ with you?" Lyn asked nervously as the feeling grew stronger. Rath thought backand remembered one of the Creative Labs team staff sticking a needle in her back side. By the way Rath's body was reacting, he knew it had to have, and when they licked the frosting off her fingers, potion got into his system.

"Bad news Lyn...we have no control over what may happen next..." Rath sighed as he felt his body betraying him.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:I hope this wasn't bad or anything...I may cange up the format a little due to the confusion I may get from you reviewers...heh heh heh...

Lyn: What do you think, Was the story format ok, or should he change it up a little?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Review please...

Lyn: And please answer FIREEMBLEMFREAK's question...


	2. Experiment 2

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER

K-G Forever: FINALLY

Northernsword: Where have you been?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I had to do some MASSIVE brain storming(And a small bit of asking around) Before I could come up with the two new couples...

Sandoishi: Don't keep us waitin', tell us already...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: O, you'll see...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Sandoishi?

Sandoishi: BRING OUT THE PRISONERS!

Draknal and montblancerk drag Karel and Matthew.

Draknal: Shouldn't there be 4 people instead of three...?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I have the forth one here...

Serra tears from FIREEMBLEMFREAK's grasp...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: One of the couples(you could have guessed already) are Matt and Serra...

Montblancerk: and the other couple...

K-G forever:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Zero AND KAREL!

xZero84x: YAY!

Karel: I hate you...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I know...I know...

xZero84x: I'm ready for my potion now...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 blushes furiously (due to the spot where the potion should be administered)

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: who said we were giving the potion to the girls? WE'RE GIVIN' IT TO THE GUYS THIS TIME, ADMINISTER THE POTION!

Karel: Now hold on a sec-is that french toast?

Karel spies Draknal with a plate of freshly made French toast

Draknal: Yep...all yours buddy...

Karel: OH, JOY!

Karel swipes the french toast and starts eating it

Karel: mmm...delicious...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: We're gonna-

xzero84x: HE'S MINE!

xZero84x tackles Karel, making him drop his plate of French Toast.

Karel: YOU SON OF A , YOU $# LITTLE $$HOLE, I'm GONNA MAKE SURE THAT-

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 injects the potion into Karel's leg

Karel's eyes are filled with Lust now

Karel: I'm gonna make sure that you stay beautiful all my life baby...

xzero84xr: O, stop it your embarrassing me!

Karel:...your even cuter when your cheeks are red, baby...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Woah! Now THAT'S some strong, fast working stuff...

Draknal: Can we get rid of them now please...?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Go ahead...

Draknal pushes the two lovers out one door, Serra and a now lustful matt, out the other...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

-Results: Zero and Karel-

The two lovers found themselves at a five-star restaurant. They realized that they were dressed differently. Karel was in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. Zero was in a red dress with a flower on..._you-know-where_. Karel hated tuxedo's but his eyes were focused on Zero's new dress. He was focused on the flower more than her face. _Man, she is so se-_ "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A voice cut off Karel's dirty thought. "OOOOH, A SHOW, A SHOW!" Zero squealed excitedly and energetically before grabbing Karel. They raced to a table and quickly sat down. The show was a new Broadway musical comedy called "Good Boys, Bad boys" The opening number was called "She hates me, but I still love her." Zero clapped when the song finished and went into a scene with one man in a white T-shirt, and shorts coming out of the left drinking something. There was a bag covering the bottle, jazz music was playing in the background.

"Isn't this show great?" Zero asked, not turning her gaze to Karel. Karel's gaze was still stuck on where the flower was. " Yep..." He started. " The _biggest_ show in all Broadway..." Karel trailed off. Zero nodded and watched the scene. The man was still drinking the unknown drink. Everyone instantly thought it was beer, due to the man's drunken state. Another man entered the scene placing his keys on the nearby dresser. He stopped and saw the drunken man take another sip of his bottled drink. "Clyde?" He said with a surprised look on his face. "What happened to you?" he finished. "My fiancee dumped me...I can't believe it herald, after all those wonderful years..." the drunk man finished. Herald looked at the bottle the man was holding. "Let me take a sip of that..." Herald said reaching his hand toward the bottle. "I dunno' herald, I don't want you to get drunk and get arrested..." Clyde said as Herald snatched the bottle from him. He pulled the bottle out of the brown bag just enough to see the brand.

"DUDE, ROOT BEER!" Herald screamed.

The audience burst in laughter as the two actors froze, waiting out the laughing fit. Zero Almost fell on the floor laughing. Karel's gazed followed the flower.

-Hours later-

The show ended and everyone was leaving. Zero and Karel exited the building to find Sharn and Draknal waiting for them. " Back to the lab you two..." Sharn said as they escorted the two lovers to the lab.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Looks like that was it...

Sharn: What about Serra and Matt?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: you should already know Sharn...she grabbed him, ripped off his close, and being injected with that potion, Matt joined in too, and...well, you know...

Sharn: what?

Draknal: How many times does one go into zero Sharn...?

Sharn:...SICKOS!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Heh heh, review please...


	3. Experiment 3

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!

Sharn: I'll say...heh heh

K-G Forever:...

xZero84x: I love this job!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I DO TOO!

Draknal: CAN WE GET ON WITH IT, PLEASE!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Alright, alright...touche, touche...BRING OUT THE PRISONERS!

Northernsword and Sandoishi drag out Fiora and Erk

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: This is going to be a treat for some of you out there...the couples are...

1.SHARN AND FIORA!

2.PRISCILLA AND ERK...

Fiora: YOUR EVIL!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I know, don'cha love me?

Sharn: HEY!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I was kidding, geez...ADMINISTER THE POTION!

Sharn sticks a needle in Fiora's backside pauses for a moment before squeezing it with his free hand.Does the same to Erk.

Sharn: Honk, honk..., hee hee

Draknal: now THAT'S evil...

Fiora: HOW DARE YOU------

Sharn:...

Fiora...come into my life and make me smile baby...

Sharn: YAY!

Draknal: HOLY CHEESE BALLS!

K-G Forever: I hope you mean those cheetos asteroid thingys...

Draknal:...

Sandoishi: what about erk?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: She already likes Erk...get rid of them please...

Sandoishi: Right...

Draknal: mmhmm...

Draknal and Sandoishi push the two couples out separate doors.

* * *

-Results: Sharn and Fiora-

The two found themselves in a small bar. Fiora sat down at a seat immediately and beckoned Sharn to join her. Sharn, without hesitating, ran up to her side and sat down. "What'll you have?" A low voice said. Sharn turned to see a badly dressed barkeeper standing right in front of them. A bottle of Illian Rum." Fiora said. "And you?" The keeper trailed off looking at sharn. "Uh...I'll have a Pharean Tornado Slide..."Sharn said. He was amazed at Fiora's order. Illian rum was one of the strongest drinks in all of Elibe. HE wanted to stay light. So he ordered the Pharean tornado slide, which is about a level drink. He remembered back to the time when Eliwood downed seven Pharean Tornado Slides. He had a hangover the size of Ostia castle, or thats at least what he said.. A few minutes after they ordered, the Barkeeper returned with a small glass, and a two-liter bottle. Sharn easily new it was full of the rum Fiors ordered. She smilled and quickly guzzled the drink. Sharn watched her in both surprise and disgust. _I thought she was the responsible one...I never knew she would do this..._Sharn though as Fiora quickly finished the last contents of the drink. Sharn down his Glass within a second. _I thougn this was a date...this is going to turn out strange..._ Sharn thought and smiled. Maybe he get his chance to move in on fiora's "_personal space"_ for a little fun later on in the evening. They left the bar. Fiora had a drunk look on her face. Luckily Sharn still had his sanity. He quickly had found the car that FIREEMBLEMFREAK had set there for him. He dug around in his pockets and found his keys. "Where goin' to my place..." he said. "OOOh, Let me drive!" Fiora chirped, snatching Sharn's keys. "Oh, No ya' don't..." He trailed off, swiping his keys out of her hand. "You don't even have a license...and your drunk..." Sharn trailed off, hopping into the car. Fiora sighed and walked around to the door. She looked at it, and tried pulling the door open without even touching the handle. _She's so drunk_ Sharn thought to himself as he open the door. Fiora blushed and hopped in. She closed the door. Sharn quickly reached across her and grabbed the seat belt. He fiddled around before he finally heard the snap of the belt buckle. HE sucured his own and then started the car. With two revs of the engine, he was off. He drove slowly down the road. Fiora looked dizzy, ready to hurl any minute. Sharn didn't want her to ruin the inside of the car. He knew FIREEMBLEMFREAK and the others would get if she did.

After a few minutes of driving in silence they managed to pull up to a random house. Sharn fiddled around to find a clue. He found a piece of paper with the title "Sharn's Pad" Hand written badly at the top. Sharn recognized the writing as FIREEMBLEMFREAK's quickly. He read the address qickly. He hit his forehead with his fist. He luckily stopped at the same address and the one scribbled on the paper. He turned off the car and opened the door. He hopped out and closed the door behind him. Sharn walked to the other side to find a sleeping Fiora_ I can't believe I'm actually getting to do this!_ Sharn squealed mentally as he opened the door. He gently picked up Fiora's sleeping form. Her head was soon buried in his chest. _This is the happiest moment of my life_ Sharn thought as he opened the door to his pad and stepped inside...

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I bet I know what's going to happen next...

K-G Forever:...pervert...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH THE PERVERT THING!

Draknal: Go Nightmare!

xZero84x: HA HA, I think miss responsible deserves to get funky with him...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: WHAT!

Sandoishi: well they're always together...

Draknal: they both have a point...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: whatever...lets just get on with Erk, and Priscilla...

* * *

-Results: Erk and Priscilla-

The two lovers already found there selves in a room of some sort. Priscilla with out a word flopped on the bed and closed her eyes. Erk looked her way and found it nearly impossible to look away. Priscilla didn't notice that her skirt flew up, revealing her underwear when she flopped onto the bed. Erk blushed furiously. He walked over to Priscilla. She opened one eye. "Yes Erk?" She said. Erk immediately pulled down her skirt to hide her underwear. She chuckled and pulled it back up. "I like the breeze..." She commented before closing her open eye. There was slight breeze in the room. It felt sort of unexpected. Erk sighed and flopped down next to her. He closed his eyes to avoid turning to look at her _nether regions_. She looked his way and saw his eyes closed. _Perfect..._ she thought as she rolled over until she lay on top of Erk. Erk's eyes flew open. "wha–" Erk was cut off as priscilla kissed him passionately. "Erk..." She started. "We've loved each other for so long...I'm ready to take it to the next level..." She finished before burying Erk in kisses. Erk Sighed as he gave in to his own lust.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: That was fun wasn't it?

Fiora: NOT SO LOUD!

Sharn: she still has a hangover...

Draknal:...

K-G Forever: serves her right for getting that bottle of rum...

Sharn: I had fun...

xZero84x: well, DUH!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I must apologize to my fans for not updating for a long time...I got tied up in other things...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Expect and up date for "Finding Nino" soon...

K-G Forever: Review please...


	4. Experiment 4

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm Back with two surprise Couples.

Sharn: I hope it's me...

K-G Forever: You already had your turn...

Draknal:...?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: After doing a little digging around, I found our two couples.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: BRING OUT THE PRISONERS!

Sandoishi and Montblancerk drag out Farina, Hector, and Lyn.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: today's experiment is going to be another special one.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Remember Eliwood from our first little test. It turns out he wants revenge for sticking him with a nearly drunk Ninian. He lost his virginity as a result. So Eliwood...Take over...

Eliwood: This is gonna be good...Today's Couples are

1.Hector and Florina

2 FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 and Lyn

Draknal: your kidding...

Sharn: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: sh-shut up! That's not funny...

K-G Forever: Oh, Elimine, this is rich!

Montblancerk: and unexpected...

Sandoishi: do you like Lyn or something?

Lyn:...yes, do tell me...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ...yes...

Draknal: F.E Freak and Lyndis, sittin' in a bush–

K-G Forever: DON'T FINISH THAT SONG, PLEASE!

Draknal: why?

Sharn: I would relive my little test with Fiora...

Draknal: OKAY, HEARD ENOUGH!

Eliwood: ARE YOU FINISHED! Anyway, ADMINISTER THE POTION!

K-G forever sticks a needle in Lyn's backside, she doesn't feel a thing. She does the same for Hector and Florina.

K-G Forever: I think I'll accompany Hector on this one...

Draknal: Why?

K-G Forever: Just incase things get A little _Hectic_, If you know what I mean...

Eliwood: Get rid of them...

Montblancerk and Sandoishi push the couples out two separate doors.

* * *

-Results: Hector Florina-

The two(Hector, and K-G)found themselves at a restaurant. K-G looked around. "This place seems all too familiar..." she trailed off. She found a sign and read it. Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. Hector joined and looked at the sign. "Ha...haga...ELIWOOD!" She shouted with anger. _I can't believe that he sent us to MacRolands! _she thought as steam burst out of her head. She turned around to see Hector at the cashier already. "I'll have a Roland burger, with uh–" "Hector...wait for Florina..." K-G interrupted. The doors opened and Florina stepped in wearing an unusual outfit. She had a VERY short skirt(barely revealing _you-know-what_), and a belly shirt with the words "Hector's Dream Girl" written across it. "Hi sweety..." she said with a smile, she rubbed hector's chin. _The potions starting to take affect..._ K-G thought as she observed Florina's actions. "Nothin' much babe..." Hector answer. K-G noted that the potion was taking affect inside Hector as well. Hector was looking into Florina's eyes. K-G crept away to a safe distance to observe quietly. Florina gazed into hectors eyes with sudden interest. Florina broke the silence bye nipping Hector's nose. They both giggled and turned around. "What will you have sir?" The cashier asked. "I'll take a small salad..." Florina said. "How 'bout you, honey?" She looked at Hector. "Maybe Roland Burger with cheese...no pickles...please" Hector stated. The cashier looked down and punched in a few keys and rang up the total. "That'll be 250G" he said looking at the two. K-G quickly felt around for the bag FIREEMBLEMFREAK had sent her. She found it and tossed it toward hector. Hector looked her way and quickly caught the bag. He rummaged through the bag until he the correct amount of gold. He placed it on the counter by the cashier. The cashier nodded and looked at Hector. "Oh, wait a minute...Your Lord Hector..." the cashier said with surprise. "Yes I am..." Hector trailed off looking at Florina. "Yes he is..." she said hugging him. "Oh, then you don't have to pay anything...High classes get it free of charge..." the cashier said with a dumb look on his face. He handed them back the money and Hector pocketed it. "One moment please..." The cashier said.

He turned around and fiddled around with an object. He grabbed two cups and handed them to the couple. "Here you go...free of charge..." the cashier trailed off. Hector turned to face the drink station(the place where you fill your cup with your drink...I don't know what it's called) and started for it, followed by Florina. She was smiling, but for a different reason. K-G looked at Florina closely. She was known to be shy and timid. But this new expression was a tough one to crack. K-G couldn't tell if the potion took affect or not The clues Florina dropped were leading here nowhere. Hector turned around to see the cashier with there order. Hector grabbed the tray, thanked the man, and walked to a seat. Florina followed him, and they sat by the window. She started to eat her salad, but very slowly. Hector quickly wolfed down his Roland burger and was drinking, he had a cup filled with Beserka Cola. Florina paused to drink her Karelade. "I just love this new drink..." Florina said after sipping it. "Mmhmm, Karla co. really has something there..." Hector trailed off. K-G was already about to scream. She couldn't believe Eliwood sent them to this backwards world. _Karelade? Karla co.? Beserka Cola! _She pondered for a moment. She looked at the couple. There was a long silence. Florina had finished her salad. " For a slow eater, your quick..." Hector trailed off. Florina giggled. _This almost reminds me of Pent and Louise..._ K-G trailed off. Hector's and Florina's faces moved toward each other. K-G looked with anticipation. They kissed and looked at each other with starry eyes. Florina was blushing. _Mission complete..._ K-G thought.

* * *

Eliwood: Now what you've all been waiting for...

Draknal: this should be good

Montblancerk: I've been waiting for this...

Eliwood: Lets get to it...

xZero84x: that was SO GAY!

ELiwood: What? "LET'S ROLL" isn't any better..

xZero84x: Your just jealous of FIREEMBLEMFREAK's superior talent...

Eliwood: Let's just get on with it...

* * *

-Results: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 and Lyn-

The couple found themselves in a restaurant. FIREEMBLEMFREAK looked around. "This looks familiar...I think I've been here before..." He trailed off. Lyn looked at him. The potion clicked immediately. She hugged FIREEMBLEMFREAK, nearly scaring him out of his pants. Lyn looked at him with watery eyes, and buried her head in his chest. FIREEMBLEMFREAK spotted a nearby table and sat down. Lyn sat by him. She fiddled around with his ear. FIREEMBLEMFREAK thought it was annoying, but nonetheless, he enjoyed it as well. A waitress caught sight of them and walked to their table. "Welcome to C.I Elimines, how may I help you?" she chirped. FIREEMBLEMFREAK did an anime fall. _C.I WHAT! _He shouted mentally. He got back up and sat in his seat. "Uh...we'll have the All-you-can-eat buffet please." FIREEMBLEMFREAK trailed off. He reached in his pocket and found a bag of money. He grabbed it and put on the table. "Your free of charge, sir..." the Waitress said. "Why?" FIREEMBLEMFREAK asked, raising an eye brow. "Your with Lady Lyndis...lord couplings are free.." she said. "You may go..." she finished and walked off. Lyn waited for FIREEMBLEMFREAK to get up. _I think I've finally lost it..._ He thought as he stood up. He pushed in his chair and walked to the buffet. Lyn started to follow.

She stopped as the same waitress ran over and put a "reserved" sign in the middle of the table. She nodded to Lyn and ran off. Lyn shrugged and joined FIREEMBLEMFREAK at the buffet. Soon after, they returned. FIREEMBLEMFREAK sat down with a plate of eggs and bacon. Lyn joined him with a salad. "Why do you have a salad...you're a big girl..." FIREEMBLEMFREAK slapped himself mentally. _I sound like her father...I mean Grandpa..._ He thought. "I know, sugar...but I want to keep my figure...that way I can be more appealing to you..." she trailed off. She nuzzled him. FIREEMBLEMFREAK froze. _Appeal to me? Baby, you already are..._ He slapped himself mentally again. _Where'd that come from?_ He thought as he began to eat his eggs. Lyn took small bites of her salad. FIREEMBLEMFREAK finished his eggs before Lyn could finish her salad. He sat there watching her. She notice and smiled. "Is there something you need?" she asked looking up at him. "No, no...it's okay...just waiting for you..." FIREEMBLEMFREAK trailed off. "Am I taking too long-oh I shouldn't of gotten the salad..." Lyn said with a look of both worry and remorse. "It's okay, really...Take your time...After all, your did want to appeal to me...right?" he said. Lyn blushed. She nodded and continued to eat. _I really like this guy..._ she trailed off. FIREEMBLEMFREAK sat there with his eyes closed. Lyn noticed and started to worry. "I AM Taking to long , aren't I?" she said. "Your not...some times, I like to lose myself in thought...just to pass time..." FIREEMBLEMFREAK trailed off. She nodded and started eating again. Moments later she finished. FIREEMBLEMFREAK looked at her and smiled. He got up and turned around. "I'm going to go get something to drink, do you want anything...dear..." FIREEMBEMFREAK winced at the dear part. It felt right for some reason. "Could you get me a small glass of Heal Fast" she asked. "Of course..." FIREEMBLEMFREAK left for the table with drinks. A minute later he came back with two drinks. He gave one to Lyn. She thanked him and started to take a sip. "What did you get dear?" she asked. "...I decided I try a Lloyd shake..." FIREEMBLEMFREAK trailed off, sipping his drink. Lyn nodded and drank hers. FIREEMBLEMFREAK down his drink and looked at Lyn. "You have a Lloyd moustache, hun..." Lyn said giggling. FIREEMBLEMFREAK wiped the Lloyd off of his upper lip. "Shall we go?" he asked standing up. "Yes..." Lyn answered, standing up. They strolled out of the restaurant. Lyn smiled and Kissed FIREEMBLEMFREAK on the cheek. He blushed. "Lets get back to the lab..." he trailed off.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: That was actually enjoyable...

Sharn: Told ya' so...

Draknal: How did your trip with Hector and Florina go K-G?

K-G Forever: Do I have to answer?

Montblancerk: yes...

K-G: I had to stop them from doing the Hokey Pokey without being noticed.

Sandioshi: I hope your using that term loosely...

xZero84x: I think she is...

K-G: No, comment...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK: Review please...


End file.
